


Romeo

by Rex501st



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: It's been a while since Dinah last saw her boyfriend





	Romeo

Her fist made a  _ crunch _ against the cartilage of his nose as she punched the thug across the face. She continued with the follow through as she lunged for another assailant, taking his arm and twisting it back until it it popped and he fell to the ground screaming. Her movements were fluid as she nimbly ducked another attacker and swept his leg out from underneath him, driving him face-first into the alley wall. Just as quickly as it started, the brawl ended. Barbara and Helena had taken out the others and were already in the process of tying them up for the GCPD. Dinah rubbed the feeling back into her knuckles as she took in the scene with tired eyes. “Hey, everything alright there?”

She didn’t even realize Barbara had come over and was now standing beside her. She shook her head trying to dissipate the haze in her brain. “Yeah, I’m good… Just missing him is all.” Her voice sounded too deflated in her ears. She hadn’t seen Ollie in weeks and it was starting to get old. Both of them knew that this often would be the case with their additional “careers” but that didn’t make things any easier. 

Babs reached over and gave her shoulder a quick squeeze. “Go head home. We can take care of the rest of this.” Dinah turned and gave her best friend an appreciative smile. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure.” Not one to ask twice, she gave Babs a hug before thanking her and turning away for her apartment. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess as she flew home on her bike. All Dinah wanted to do was hold him in her arms and feel his warmth. She parked out in the back lot behind the building and covered up the bike with the tarp before heading for the front door.

When she started up the steps for the door she was brought out of her thoughts by a familiar voice. “Hey there, pretty bird.”

Dinah stopped to look up and stared at him with a mixture of surprise, joy, and exhaustion. 

“Ollie.” 

She bounded up the rest of the steps and launched herself towards him, causing him to drop the flowers he was holding. She would’ve knocked him clean off his feet if only he wasn’t built so well. She held him tight as he returned the hug. “I missed you.” She spoke into his chest after she buried her face there. 

“I missed you, too.” He leaned back to look at her face to face and she grabbed him by his jacket lapels before pulling him into a kiss. 

He spoke up first after she broke off the kiss. “While I do like your front steps, I can think of another place I’d like to be right now…”

She quickly bent down to pick up the flowers he had brought for her before giving him a slap on the ass. “Lead the way, Romeo.” 

She held onto that smirk even after they found the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've added Dinah/Ollie to my growing list of ships *shrugs*
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://www.rex501st.tumblr.com/)


End file.
